The Beautiful sky
by RainbowDash123456
Summary: FINALLY THE LONG AWAITED SOARINDASH IS HERE! Soarin and Rainbow Dash are expecting a baby! So everypony is really happy...except one pony... Rated T...because...just because it's a little much.
1. Just another day

It was a bright summer's day five ponies looked out the window with impatience. The sixth member of the small group of friends was taking forever to get here. Finally they saw her walking up the dirt path. She had a smile on her face making her magenta eyes shine.

A pink coated member of the group waved vigorously. Her wave was returned by the blue pegasus mare. Soon everypony was waving to.

"Hi girls." She smiled opening the door and stepping onto the castle floor.

"I need some sun glasses or something." The pink pony said taking a pair of dark glasses out of her main and resting the nose pad on her muzzle.

"What do you mean Pinkie?" The soft spoken yellow member of the group asked.

"Fluttershy, she's glowing or something." Pinkie replied.

The Rainbow haired pegasus inspected her self, "I don't see anything." Her smiled became deeper.

"You do have a point Pinkie Pie." The marshmallow colored unicorn asked. An orange earth pony nodded.

"Thank you Rarity." Pinkie gave her some glasses, and another pair to Apple jack.

After a few moments of talking about their friend they all come to an agreement. Now they just needed Rainbow Dash to correct them. They all started at her with eager eyes.

"Well?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you pregnant?" The question was now asked by the purple alicorn mare known as Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes."

The answer came sudden. Even if the five ponies were confident that they knew it. This still shocked them.

Pinkie started bouncing up and down on the castle floor eagerly, "I knew it! I knew it! Oh, I knew it!"

Rainbow Dash Sat down.

"So when's the baby due?" Fluttershy smiled, if you listened close enough you could hear a small squee.

"Ohm..." Rainbow Dash looked up, "December 1st."

"Wouldn dat make ya 'bout 5 months pregnant?" Apple jack asked.

The blue pegasus nodded, "since I got pregnant January 29th and its June 30th then yes."

"Wait, I thought you were at that party I planed then." Pinkie tilted her head. She had planed a party on that day to celebrate new years. Since she had been sick with the flue the first 2 weeks of January.

"Soarin was their to pi-" Rainbow Dash began but was interrupted by a knock at the castle door.

"Can I come in?" Soarin peeped threw the door.

"HEY SOARIN, DASHIE' S-"

"Yeah, I know." He sat down next to Rainbow Dash and kissed her cheek, "she told me before she told you."

#

About a week had passed and the blue mare's stomach had started growing a bit. This didn't seem to bother her at all, it only gave some excitement. And a little worry.

Soarin had asked his parents; his mother Sugar Biscut and his veteran father Tornado Strike. While rainbow dash called her parents; Her dad Rainbow Blaze and her mom Fire fly. They told them both to come to sugar cube corners for a surprise.

Everything was ready when Fire Fly and Rainbow Blaze were the first ponies to arrive. That, was a bad thing. If they arrived at the preferred time maybe they wouldn't be so annoying to find out what the surprise was.

"So what's the surprise?" Fire Fly smiled, her nose scrunched up and her eyes widened, this expression made it hard to not tell.

"I can't say." Soarin looked away, he was kind of alone with Rainbow's parents cause his lovley wife was having a check up.

"Will we are going to find out anyway so you might as well spill." Rainbow Blaze nodded in an annoying fatherly way, fact was he scared Soarin a lot, ever since he started dating Rainbow Dash, her dad had scared the shot out of him.

"I promised Dashie I wouldn't tell untill she gets back or my parents are also here." He tried to look tuff but that failed royally.

Soarin was about to give up when he herd somebody else enter the room.

"Why am I even here?" His mom groaned, when she saw Soarin her face lit up, "how's my precious little baby!?" She ran to him then gave him a bear hug.

"Did you-bring dad?" He asked between breaths.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Is he outside."

His mom nodded, left and then returned pushing her husband in a wheelchair.

Soarin's dad lost his ability to walk and fly in the war, he also had a little bit of PTSD. (post traumatic stress disorder) his dad smiled though, he was happy every since Soarin got married. He would probably be a really good grandfather at times to.

Soarin was busy in memory lane when he was again interrupted.

"Can you spill now?"

"Fine." He grumbled, this would be a long day.

And then it all seemed to get Dash walked in smiling. Like a goddess she seemed to add more happiness and purity to the room. Soarin watched her in awe.

"Hi Soarin!" Her smiled melted Soarin.

"Spill already." Dashie's dad was getting restless.

"Well..." Soarin began.

"I'm pregnant." Rainbow Dash interrupted him.

Everypony in the room gasped. (well everypony but Dashie and Soarin but you get the idea.) And they all had a different expression. That was the strange Part.

Dashie's parents were happy. Soarin's dad was happy to but his PTSD kind of made that look sad. And Soarin's mom, she just looked annoyed.


	2. More normal stuff and a dumb joke

"Did you SEE her expression Soarin?" Rainbow Dash was laying on her back and and somewhat mumbling to herself.

It was a while later, Rainbow Dash's parent left to do baby shopping for them. They took Soarin's dad along cause he wanted to come. Soarin's mom was out side in the main room of sugar cube corners doing Celestia knows what.

"Yes I did." Soarin nodded, "maybe she was just tired from that long trip?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, dad has PTSD, he can't walk or fly so she has to get him here the best she can and then she must have been so tired." Soarin knew that that was sort of not true, his mom did have to energy to practically strangle him in a hug.

"But your mom HATES me." His goddess was in a somewhat mournful spirit.

"So? That's ok we can just ignore her." He smiled.

"She's your mom, can't you talk to her?" Rainbow Dash pleaded in a face similar to her mother's.

Without saying anything Soarin walked out of the room and went to talk to his mom.

#

"Mom, I need a word with you." Soarin trotted up to her.

"Yes my amazing son who I would do anything in the world for?" She asked while messing with his hair.

"What do you think about Rainbow Dash being pregnant?" Soarin smiled.

"Why I'm happy for you sweetie!"

"Really? You looked a little depressed when you heard."

"Cause your 'wife' kept interrupting you." She smiled, "that's why, all I want is you to get your words across."

"Well you kind of made Dashie a little upset." Soarin looked back to the door then to his mom.

"I did?" Sugar Biscut put a hoof to her mouth, "I didn't want to do that."

"Dashie also thinks you hate her."

" I don't, I just want my only child to be happy, but I also want him to be in Cloudsdale."

5 years back Soarin's oldest sister died of cancer and his second oldest ran away with some stallion. So he understood what his mom was saying. He nodded.

"Well Dashie's friends all live in Ponyville and some of them can't really fly."

His mom's face turned a little sour, "your dad can't fly either."

"Well that's a good point but right now would be a bad time cause Dashie's pregnant."

"Its all her fault my son hates me and didn't like to visit." Tears swelled in his mother's eyes. Now everypony was watching. Soarin thought hard for a quick way to get out of this.

"If I visit before I go to work, and call you everyday and night will you be happier?" He asked.

His mother nodded in excitement. Soarin gave her a napkin and she walked to the mare's bathroom. While Soarin walked back to the party room Rainbow Dash was in.

"K Dash, you can stop freaking out, she didn't mean anything mean by it." Soarin smiled as he walked in.

"Then what did she mean?" Rainbow Dash Sat up slowly a confused expression littered her face.

"She seemed to not like you interrupting me but I really didn't mind it when you did so it doesn't matter much to me." He smiled.

"Ok then." she stood up and then kissed him.

#

It was now the beginning of September. Time flew by like lightning! speaking of lightning there was a thunderstorm going, it caused the power to go out so our 6 friends sit in a lantern illuminated room at Twilight's house.

Pinkie Pie had put together a super small baby shower between the 6 ponies. Her partying schedule was kind of full and would be empty by March next year. Thus she would be leaving in a few moments to plan a party for some little kids. The life of a party planner never gave her a second to rest, and she loved it.

"And we all got you a gift!" Pinkie smiled, hooves stretched out sticking the gift in Rainbow Dash's face. The lightning flash making pinkie pie look a little scary.

Rainbow Dash excepted the gift.

"Thanks." She began to open it, she stared in amazement at the box's contents.

Inside the box sat a BUNCH of baby toys! She picked one up to examine it. She held in her hooves a little rattle. The long base was red and white, like a candy cane. The ball part was also candy cane themed.

"These are all candy themed Pinkie." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Well they were Pound and Pumpkin's when they where younger." Pinkie started playing with some of the toys.

"Oh." Rainbow Dash pushed the box to the middle of the table.

"They don't mind you having the toys, the Cake's don't plan on having anymore kids, two is enough for them. But I don't understand why they think that and all..." Pinkie trailed off as Fluttershy passed her gift to Rainbow Dash.

"Its not the biggest but it's nice...I hope you like it..." Fluttershy's voice was so soft it was almost impossible to hear her but Rainbow Dash didn't really want to ask anyway so she smiled and opened the box.

Inside was a small cream colored stuffed bunny, "that's cute!" Rainbow Dash picked up the toy and brushed her hoof along the stuffed rabbit's soft fur.

She eventually looked at all the gifts, Twilight had given some old children's books, Rarity made some white baby socks, and Apple Jack had sat an old quilt on the table.

"Thanks girls, this has been fun." Rainbow Dash said.

#

A week later (that would make Rainbow Dash 8 months and 1 week...33 weeks...if she was a human she would be having false alarms in a week or so, since she is a pony she can find out the baby's gender today!)

The waiting room smelled like latex gloves and pine air freshener. That was a bad scent combination. Twilight and the other 4 PFFs were waiting for Rainbow Dash and Soarin to come back and tell them the baby's gender.

Ponies seemed to walk into a room and never returned. It was almost like they were prisoners in this white building. Or that's what someone who was scared of doctor would say.

Eventually Soarin and Rainbow Dash returned. By their expressions they probably didn't find out if they baby would be a filly or colt. But Pinkie Pie didn't seem to notice.

"So?" The pink pony's face lit up with pure enthusiasm.

"Couldn't find out anything." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"I bet that means the baby is a girl cause it was to stubborn to let us find out." Soarin laughed at his own joke. The 6 mares whom surrounded him didn't seem to find it all that funny though.

"What yo tryn to say, boy?" Apple Jack raised an eye brow.

"Nothing..."

"Good." Apple Jack walked away with the others following, except Rainbow Dash, she stayed.

#

(1 day later cause I fill like this went a little fast and if I'm not careful this may end at 3 chapters!)

Everything was ready for the baby's arrival. Even if it was really early to be this prepared, it was easy to go over board, But not for Soarin! He was going to spoil this kid even if it kills him. And it just might kill his credit card account but he didn't really care, his mom would be willing to help.

Rainbow didn't seem to like the idea to much. Point is Soarin wanted her and the baby happy. He had a job to get to and while he got ready to go to train for a big wonderbolt race he watched his wife sleep. And was almost 5 minutes late...

Once he realized this, he ran out the door as fast as he could.

That wasn't fast enough but he tried. Believe it or not but Rainbow Dash was probably faster then him by a lot, or a little bit. She had trained more then he did when they were in high school.

#

After a day's work he was home. And tired, and full of cookies from his mom's house. Cause her promised to visit...they weren't even his favorite flavor! Almonds, yuck.

(That's the end of this chapter, I'll try and get a longer one soon but I have this other story idea and it's killing me to write it down!)


End file.
